The invention that is hereby applying for claiming a patent refers to a composition to obtain a biological fungicide and bactericide to control plant diseases, consisting of native strains of Bacillus spp and Brevibacillus parabrevis biocontrollers in a concentration of 108 spores/g, at the ratio of 1:1:1:1, with a broad-spectrum action on phytopathogenic bacteria and late blight caused by Phytophthora infestans. 
The invention composition permits to control bacterial and fungal diseases without the use of antibiotics or cupric compounds, and given its characteristics it does not present any environmental restriction and may be used in organic production.
Regarding the state of the art we can cite the invention patent ES No 2,307,870, which describes a composition containing two or more trichoderma species, in their natural state or genetically modified through radioactive methods or otherwise, original strains of natural or laboratory Trichoderma species and/or subspecies, to which a total hydro-alcoholic extract of a Rubus species, or some of its components, is added in a mixture of natural or chemical substances destined to obtain bacteriostatic bactericide and/or a preservative; where such composition is:                a) A composition created on the basis of two or more Trichoderma strains by adding any synthetic, organic or inorganic substance, including preservatives and drivers of these substances, destined to give a bactericidal bacteriostatic characteristic, and/or any fungal substance in lower doses than those necessary to destruct the Trichoderma culture, or fungicide substances to which the selected Trichoderma species are immune, but sufficiently strong to give a fungal character to such preparation, as well as the addition of substances of any origin and nature, and/or instillers of the bactericidal bacteriostatic action (including penicillin as an impure extract of the driving fungus and/or of commercial origin, macrolides, neo-macrolides, cyclosporine, and any other therapeutic family of a bactericidal bacteriostatic fungicide.        b) A composition created on the basis of two or more alive and active Trichoderma species that due to their antagonist character must have a separate commercial presentation, but must be mixed at the time when they are going to be used or in a period of time not exceeding 45 days after applying the first species, all this in order to reach a broader spectrum of action than that given by any species and of any possible origin in any vegetative growth phase, that could or could not contain agents giving them the additional properties as bacteriostatic bactericide.        
In addition, it refers to a formulation of a broad-spectrum bactericidal bacteriostatic fungicide acting on fungi and/or bacteria that are responsible for fungal diseases and/or bacteriosis in human beings and/or animals, and on bacteriosis and/or fungi that may infect food, thereby preventing their growth, and/or in the healing phase on already installed bacteria and/or fungi, used in the preventive and/or healing phase, and consisting of a commercial presentation for pastry permitting to introduce one or more alive Trichoderma strains and/or an extract thereof, with lactones as active principle, into a sufficient concentration to permit the inhibition of fungal growth (for example, penicillin and other) over cooked bread in particular and over cooked dough in general, thus extending its useful life.
Another invention patent is ES No 2,246,834 and refers amply to the plant growth and development field, particularly to procedures and compositions to improve growth and resistance to plant diseases. The invention refers to the initiation and promotion of plant growth using a combination of multiple biological control strategies on the soil or on a growing medium without soil to control nematodes and foliar pathogens.
The invention also refers to a new composition of a plant growth medium comprising of chitin and non-chitinolytic plant-growth promoting rhizobacteria (PGPR) that create growth synergy and resistance to plant diseases. Additionally, the invention refers to a new synergic procedure to be used either in a seed treatment or in the application of a composition of a cultivation medium without soil formed by a chitinous element and bacterial elements for the preparation and development of plants and transplants.
Additionally, a composition is provided that consists of at least two PGPR bacteria strains and a chitinous compound selected among chitin, chitin in flakes, chitosana and precursors thereof, in an interval of 0.1% to 10.0% or a compound with an equivalent effect. The plant-growth promoting rhizobacteria (PGPR) consist at least of one bacterial strain that may induce a systemic resistance in the plant against vegetable diseases. The composition consists also of a chitinous: a compound that may have a control activity on nematodes. In one embodiment, at least one of the PGPR bacterial strains is not chitinolytic. The chitinous compound is preferably an organic amine or otherwise an amino polysaccharide.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a biological fungicide and bactericide composition destined to control cultivated plant diseases, such as bacterial cancer in stone fruits (Pseudomonas syringae pv. syringae); bacterial speck of tomato (Pseudomonas syringae pv. tomato); bacterial spot of tomato (Xanthomonas campestris pv. vesicatoria), bacterial blight of the European Hazelnut (Xanthomonas campestris pv. coralina), Black walnut blight (Xanthomonas juglandis); Bacterial canker disease of tomato (Clavibacter michiganensis subsp. michiganensis), Acid rot (Acetobacter sp); soft rot (Erwinia carotovora) and Late Blight (Phytophtora infestans), but the composition has a wide range of disease control.
The composition is formed in similar proportions by bacterial strain of the Brevibacillus parabrevis type No. 4; Bacillus subtilis strain No. 5; Bacillus cereus strain No. 6 and Bacillus cereus strain No. 7.
This composition permits to control bacterial and fungal diseases in cultivated plants, without the use of antibiotics or copper compounds and do not present environmental restrictions and may be used in the organic production, which is not the case of the fungicides available at present.